Catelyn Stark
Catelyn Stark, née Tully, est un des personnages principaux des trois premières saisons de Game of Thrones. Il s'agit de l'épouse de Lord Eddard Stark et la mère de ses cinq enfants légitimes : Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran et Rickon. Elle a grandi dans le sud, dans le Conflans. Elle est promise à Brandon Stark, frère aîné d'Eddard, mais, à sa mort, elle épouse Ned afin de lier leurs deux maisons. Sa finesse et sa franchise lui ont permis de devenir la fidèle conseillère de son époux, qu'elle aime profondément. Biographie Contexte Lady Catelyn Stark, née Tully, est la fille aînée de lord Hoster Tully, seigneur du Conflans. Elle est initialement promise au jeune Brandon Stark, héritier de Winterfell, mais celui-ci est exécuté par le roi fou, Aerys II Targaryen. Elle épouse donc son frère cadet, Eddard, afin de sceller l'alliance entre les Tully et les Stark lors de la rébellion de Robert Baratheon. Elle est enceinte de son premier fils, Robb, quand son époux part combattre. Quand il revient, Catelyn découvre qu'il est le père d'un fils bâtard, Jon, qu'elle prend en grippe immédiatement. Catelyn et Ned auront quatre autres enfants par la suite : Sansa, Arya, Bran et Rickon. Saison 1 Quinze ans après la rébellion, alors que son époux est nommé Main du Roi, elle reste à Winterfell afin de veiller sur son fils Bran, tombé dans le coma. Après une tentative d'assassinat contre ce dernier, elle se décide à rejoindre Ned à Port-Réal afin de le prévenir de ses soupçons à l'encontre des Lannister. Une fois à Port-Réal, elle retrouve son ancien ami, Littlefinger, devenu un important conseiller du roi. Par l'intermédiaire de ce dernier, elle parvient à rencontrer Ned en cachette. Littlefinger lui apprend en outre que le poignard qui a servi dans la tentative d'assassinat de Bran appartient à Tyrion Lannister. Ned renvoie Catelyn dans le Nord afin qu'elle prépare les défenses du Nord au cas où. Lors du voyage de retour, Catelyn croise accidentellement Tyrion Lannister dans une auberge. Persuadée de sa culpabilité dans la tentative d'assassinat de Bran, elle le fait prisonnier et l'emmène captif aux Eyrié où règne sa sœur, Lysa Tully Arryn. Jugé lors d'un duel judiciaire, Tyrion parvient à recouvrir la liberté, et Catelyn rentre dans le Nord. Elle rejoint l'armée menée par son fils aîné, Robb Stark qui campe à Moat Cailin depuis l'arrestation de lord Eddard. Elle parvient à négocier le passage du gué pour l'armée de son fils auprès de lord Walder Frey en promettant que Robb épouserait une fille de lord Walder une fois la guerre terminée. À l'annonce de l'exécution de lord Eddard et du couronnement du jeune Joffrey, Robb est couronné roi du Nord par ses bannerets, faisant ainsi sécession du reste du royaume. Saison 2 Catelyn devient alors la principale conseillère de son fils. Elle lui sert d'émissaire auprès de Renly Baratheon, également couronné roi. Rentrée bredouille après l'assassinat de Renly, elle apprend la mort de ses deux autres fils, Bran et Rickon, apparemment tués lors du sac de Winterfell par Theon Greyjoy. Folle de chagrin, elle fait libérer Ser Jaime Lannister, capturé par les Stark lors d'une bataille, lui arrachant la promesse qu'il ramènera ses filles saines et sauves de Port-Réal en échange de sa libération. Accusée de trahison par les partisans de son fils pour cet acte, elle est confinée dans ses appartements jusqu'au retour de Robb. Saison 3 Robb revient de ses campagnes militaires dans l'ouest victorieux et marié à la jeune lady Talisa Maegyr dont il est tombé amoureux. Catelyn est catastrophée car Robb est déjà promis à une fille de lord Walder Frey, et à cause de ce mariage, les Frey ont déserté la cause du roi du Nord. Afin de tenter une conciliation, le frère de Catelyn, Edmure Tully, héritier du Conflans, consent à épouser la fille de lord Frey à la place de Robb. Un mariage est organisé aux Jumeaux auquel assistent Robb et Catelyn, ainsi que de nombreux hauts dignitaires du Nord et du Conflans. Cette cérémonie est en fait un piège organisé par lord Walder qui profite de la fête pour laver dans le sang l'affront fait à son nom par le mariage du roi Robb. Ce dernier est assassiné ainsi que Catelyn et la majorité des bannerets du Nord. Cet événement porte le nom de Noces Pourpres. Personnalité Catelyn Stark est une mère soucieuse de ses enfants et les chérit plus que tout au monde. Elle le montre à plusieurs reprises comme lorsqu'elle reste au chevet de son fils Bran pendant plusieurs jours ou encore quand elle trahit son fils en relâchant le Régicide, Jaime Lannister, pris en otage dans l'espoir de récupérer ses deux filles saines et sauves. Elle est d'une nature sage et réfléchie mais, lorsque des ennemis s'en prennent à sa famille, elle n'hésite pas à devenir belliqueuse et impitoyable. En effet, elle a égorgé la femme de Lord Frey quand celui-ci a trahi les Stark permettant aux Lannister d'assassiner son fils aîné Robb. Elle est croyante et prend a cœur la notion d'honneur. Elle se sent cependant coupable de ne pas avoir su donner de l'amour à Jon Snow, bâtard de son mari. Bien qu'elle le méprise lors de son arrivée à Winterfell allant jusqu'à souhaiter sa mort, elle a par ailleurs su se monter attentionnée à son égard. Lorsque Jon est atteint de la varicelle, elle est restée à son chevet en priant les Dieux et en leur promettant de lui donner toute son affection comme si il était son fils biologique. Néanmoins, elle ne peut masquer sa rancœur et lui attribue la responsabilité du destin funeste de sa famille. Galerie |-|Saison 3= The Rains of Castamere 3x09 (31).jpg The Rains of Castamere 3x09 (29).jpg The Rains of Castamere 3x09 (36).jpg The Rains of Castamere 3x09 (39).jpg The Rains of Castamere 3x09 (37).jpg The Rains of Castamere 3x09 (27).jpg The Rains of Castamere 3x09 (26).jpg The Rains of Castamere 3x09 (24).jpg The Rains of Castamere 3x09 (14).jpg The Bear and the Maiden Fair 3x07 (21).jpg The Climb 3x06 (6).jpg Kissed by Fire 3x05 (10).jpg Walk of Punishment 3x03 (13).jpg Walk of Punishment 3x03 (12).jpg Valar Dohaeris 3x01 (12).jpg Valar Dohaeris 3x01 (10).jpg |-|Saison 2= The Old Gods and the New 2x06 (4).jpg Garden of Bones 2x04 (26).jpg Garden of Bones 2x04 (25).jpg |-|Saison 1= The Pointy End 1x08 (11).jpg The Wolf and the Lion 1x05 (26).jpg The Wolf and the Lion 1x05 (27).jpg Cripples, Bastards, and Broken Things 1x04 (9).jpg Cripples, Bastards, and Broken Things 1x04 (12).jpg Cripples, Bastards, and Broken Things 1x04 (10).jpg Lord Snow 1x03 (19).jpg Lord Snow 1x03 (16).jpg Lord Snow 1x03 (23).jpg Lord Snow 1x03 (22).jpg Lord Snow 1x03 (25).jpg Lord Snow 1x03 (55).jpg Lord Snow 1x03 (21).jpg Lord Snow 1x03 (18).jpg The Kingsroad 1x02 (8).jpg Winter is coming 1x01 (26).jpg Winter is coming 1x01 (31).jpg Winter is coming 1x01 (27).jpg |-|Promos= Promo (Catelyn) Saison 3.jpg Promo (Jon, Robb, Catelyn) Saison 3.jpg Dans les livres Jetée dans le fleuve après avoir été égorgée par les Frey, le corps de Catelyn est retrouvé par la Fraternité sans Bannière, groupe de hors-la-loi mené par l'immortel Béric Dondarrion. Ce dernier ordonne au prêtre rouge, Thoros de Myr, de ramener Catelyn à la vie en utilisant ses pouvoirs. Thoros refuse, arguant que le corps est resté trop longtemps dans l'eau et est en trop mauvais état. Las de ses résurrections successives, Béric décide de donner sa vie pour ranimer lui-même le corps de Catelyn. Revenue à la vie sous le nom de Lady Cœurdepierre, elle prend la tête de la Fraternité en lieu et place de lord Béric et change radicalement la politique de la Fraternité. Sous son influence, la Fraternité va se mettre à traquer tous les membres responsables des Noces Pourpres et de la mort de Robb. Citation "Parfois, j'ai l'impression d'être écartelée. J'aimerais pouvoir me couper en cinq, une part pour chaque enfant". -Catelyn Stark Apparitions }} de:Catelyn Stark en:Catelyn Stark it:Catelyn Tully pl:Catelyn Stark ru:Кейтилин Старк uk:Кейтілін Старк zh:凯特琳·徒利 ro:Catelyn Stark (serial) Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages principaux Catégorie:Personnages Saison 1 Catégorie:Personnages Saison 2 Catégorie:Personnages Saison 3 Catégorie:Personnages du Conflans Catégorie:Ladies Catégorie:Maison Tully Catégorie:Maison Stark Catégorie:Personnages décédés